TOW the birth mom
by chocmanga
Summary: What if the adoptive process didn't go exactly as planned . . . . Mondler of course & it's set just after the twins were born
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters!

TOW the birth mom: what if the whole adoptive process didn't go exactly as planned . . .

Scene: hospital room, Monica & Chandler are there looking at the twins

Monica: can you believe it!

Chandler: I know I never thought they'd be able to get all that pregnancy gunk off them but damn you kids clean up good . . . I just referred to them as 'kids'!

Monica: feels good doesn't it daddy

Chandler: it feels awesome . . . you can't tell them apart can you?

Monica: of course I can, thats Jack and that Erica

Chandler: I mean without the blue and pink blankets they're in

Monica: still I'm their mother and . . . no I'd have to check under their diapers

Chandler: oh thank god me too!

(Lynn the adoption coordinator enters)

Lynn: how's everybody doing in here?

Chandler: okay but could I get baby Jack in a blonde by any chance

Lynn: excuse me!

Monica: Chandler! He's being sarcastic you'll just have to ignore it (whispers) you are being sarcastic right!

Chandler: course . . . I love these two please don't take them away from me!

Monica: I know it's difficult but that was his sincere voice, I think after all these years of sarcasm his sincere and sarcastic voiced have morphed together somewhat

Lynn: okay . . . well any problems?

Chandler: seriously no problems, couldn't be happier with them

Monica: we're just so excited to take them home! Can we do that soon?

Lynn: well we've got some paperwork to go over and some forms to sign and it is our policy that the birth mother get a chance to say goodbye

Monica: excuse me?

Lynn: we usually allow the mother to hold the baby and say her goodbyes, we let her do this alone and when she's ready we'll bring you in and get her to hand the babies over to you, it's very symbolic and shows the mother that these are your children

Chandler: ok I guess that seems fair

Monica: and the mothers always give the baby back to the adoptive parents?

Lynn: the majority of the time this goes perfect and there's no problems

Chandler: butttttttttttttttttt

Lynn: there are some mothers that take their time saying goodbye, some mothers will breast feed their baby and others do ask to rethink their decision

Monica: you mean decide to keep the baby?

Lynn: yes I'm afraid so, in that case we'll stop the adoptive process and talk to the mother, get her to truely understand what it would be like to care for the baby but at the end of the day it is her decision

Monica: so we have no rights whatsoever!

Lynn: legally they are still the birth mother's children until she signs this preliminary form giving you, the adoptive parents, custody then in several months she'll sign another form which makes the adoption final

Chandler: so even though we've kind of fallen in love with these two they're not really ours yet

Lynn: legally no but in the vast majority of cases everything turns out as it was originally planned, if you have any other questions I'll be outside (she leaves)

Chandler: this will be fine because we've had way too much crap happen to us already and for once we deserve to be happy!

Monica: sure

Chandler: I could use a supportive hug about now

Monica: me too! (they hug) I can't imagine them being taken away from us, I love them so much

Chandler: I know Erica carried them for nine months so there's bound to be some feelings

Monica: but if we let that motherly bond form! What if . . . what if! (she starts crying)

Chandler: we will fight for them, Erica choose adoption because she felt she couldn't raise them and nothing changes that fact!

Monica: but she's their mother! And they'll probably know that, they'll probably cry when Erica tries to give them to us or what if she breast feeds them!

Chandler: No! You're their mother and I'm their father . . . now you mightn't be producing milk for them but damnit we're producing enough love! (he starts crying)

Monica: wow you've already become so paternal (she hugs him) you're a natural at this Bing!

(Lynn enters)

Lynn: Erica's ready for the babies (she takes the babies out & leaves)

Chandler: this will be ok!

Monica: course (she starts crying & they hug)

Will update soon, next chapter Erica meets the babies . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

TOW the birth mother

Scene: hospital, Monica & Chandler are there

Monica: ugh this is taking so long, how hard can it be to say goodbye, I did it all the time when you went to Tulsa it should be quick and painless 'good bye see you when I see you'

Chandler: well to be fair she's never going to see them again, you were going to see me in a couple of days

Monica: forever, a couple of days whats the difference! (Lynn enters)

Chandler: hey so how are things going in there?

Lynn: she's finding it quite difficult to say goodbye but I think she's still going to give them up for adoption but she asked to talk to you two

Scene: Erica's room

Monica: hey Erica how are you holding up?

Erica: good I didn't want to see these two but the nurses were like you have to say goodbye and now I'm not so sure

Monica: about giving them to us?

Erica: kind of but its good because there are two of them so I was thinking if we each keep one and we could flip a coin to decide who gets which baby

Lynn: Erica sweetie as I've said that's not really an option, do you want to let Monica and Chandler hold them?

Erica: . . . ok (they give the babies to Monica & Chandler & they start crying)

Monica: oh god its happening, they miss their mother

Lynn: Monica I really wouldn't read much into this, they're most likely hungry

Monica: which again is something they need their mother for

Erica: oh is that why I'm making milk, I just thought it was because I'm getting old or something

Lynn: anyway Erica has a special request for you two

Erica: well my parents are flying in tomorrow to say their goodbyes so could we wait till then to do this whole thing, it would really mean a lot to them

Chandler: sure we can wait, whats another day waiting for a child for us, we're seasoned pros at this

Monica: can we say goodnight to the babies?

Erica: that would be ok

Monica: well night you two, we'll be back tomorrow so don't . . . don't worry (she starts crying)

Chandler: kay night Jack, night Erica, sleep tight you two (they take the babies out & Monica & Chandler start hugging)

Scene: Monica & Chandler's apartment, they enter

Joey: looks who's back everybody!

Phoebe: where's baby Bing!

Chandler: Rachel shouldn't you be on a flight to Paris right about now?

Rachel: no I changed my mind

Chandler: thats seems to be a common thought today

Ross: so where's the baby? Is it okay?

Monica: um we had to leave them at the hospital

Ross: them?

Chandler: yea Erica was actually pregnant with twins so surprise!

Monica: yea they are the most beautiful things you'll ever see, a little boy and . . . (Monica starts crying)

Chandler: and a girl, we called them Jack after your dad and Erica

Joey: hey that pregnant girl was named Erica!

Rachel: so when can we see these bundles

Monica: I'm asking myself that same question

Chandler: Erica's not sure about giving them to us anymore and her parents are flying in tomorrow to say their goodbyes but we're just so worried, we're finally so close but we think Erica's having second thoughts

Monica: so she asked us to leave the babies at the hospital tonight and the whole adoption process has been put on hold

Joey: but you are going to get them eventually right?

Chandler: I don't man

Rachel: you guys probably want to be alone tonight and not be dealing with us so we'll leave, we love you guys (they all leave)

Monica: I am this close to going down to that hospital and stealing those babies!

Chandler: it's been a stressful night and I'm wrecked so I'm not sure if that was sarcastic

Monica: I just keep thinking that right now we should be like rocking our baby to sleep, or screaming at each other because it won't stop crying

Chandler: I know me too (they hug) wait why are you letting go! I need an extra long hug right now

Monica: just going to the bathroom

Chandler: ok so you breaking this hug doesn't mean divorce

Monica: what!

Chandler: well . . . and I'm not saying this will happen but there's now a slight possibility that we won't get these babies, if that happens will we be ok?

Monica: Chandler I don't care how long it take but you and me will have a baby together I promise (they kiss)

Scene: Monica & Chandler's bedroom

Monica: can you sleep?

Chandler: no! I actually miss them, like I've known them for a few hours and I'm lying here and all I want to do is look at them and be their dad

Monica: I know me too

Chandler: but we just need to think positive, all my life I've been very negative so its about time to turn over a new leaf

Monica: I don't know after all these years together I think your negativity is rubbing off on me, but I did mean what I said earlier, this won't break us!

Chandler: I know its just with Richard you guys broke up because he didn't want kids but I'm sure he had way better quality sperm than I do

Monica: Chandler you're not Richard

Chandler: I know that's the problem!

Monica: you not being Richard is a good thing, I love you ten times more than him and I won't be going anywhere no matter what happens tomorrow!

What will happen at the hospital . . . . to be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

TOW the birth mom (part 3)

I don't own these characters

Scene: hospital, Joey, Monica & Chandler are there

Chandler: Joey seriously there's really no need for you to be here

Joey: oh there's a need! I love you guys and it might not hurt to have a famous soap opera star on your side

Monica: god I hope that's true

Chandler: hey Lynn what's the latest?

Lynn: Erica's parents are just in with the babies, I'll tell them you've arrived (she leaves)

Joey: so do you guys know anything about these parents?

Monica: nope not a thing, its like ten million times worse than meeting the in-laws

Chandler: really this is worse than meeting MY parents

Monica: well all I had to do to impress them was let your dad borrow my make-up and let your mom hit on any of my relatives at our wedding . . . I don't think that will work in this situation

Joey: optimism people, you never know

Chandler: damn man I am glad to have you here, he's right Mon let's just go in there and show these people that we love those kids and will take care of them

Joey: and if that doesn't work I will use my soap opera charm like never before

Monica: you guys have actually managed to make me feel a little better

Chandler: its my job (Monica kisses him) what was that for?

Monica: to make you feel better, that's my job

Joey: I feel bad too kiss me!(Lynn enters)

Lynn: alright you two can come in

Scene: hospital room, Monica & Chandler enter

Monica: oh wow they look amazing

Chandler: hey Jack hey Erica

Mr. Simmons: so what you've named them already, you two just swan in here and try to steal our grandchildren

Chandler: oh god no!

Mrs: Simmons: thats what it looks like!

Monica: Mr. & Mrs. Simmons we're all here for these two little angels and Chandler and I think of these two as a gift, we always talked to Erica about open adoption

Mr. Simmons: like we'd get them on weekends or something?

Monica: not exactly more like we'd send you photos and videos of them as they grow up and once they're old enough we'd tell them about their birth mom and let them decide how they wanted to proceed

Mrs. Simmons: that still sounds like robbery to me

Lynn: can everybody calm down, I realize emotions are running high

Chandler: its not robbery, we realize that we aren't the biological parents obviously and we know we'd be doing a huge disservice to the babies if we never explained to them about their birth mother , Erica and you two will of course be in their lives

Monica: Chandler careful

Mr. Simmons: so we can have them on weekends

Chandler: no

Mr. Simmons: then no deal!

Lynn: I have been trying to explain to them about open adoption and that very few adoptive parents actually allow physical contact between the child and its biological family

Mr. Simmons: because you're worried they'll like us more!

Monica: we will always be indebted to Erica and we will let the children know about her as soon as they're old enough but we're also not going to play 'musical parents' with them, it doesn't sound healthy for anybody

Mrs. Simmons: I told you, these city folk think they know how to raise our grand-babies!

Lynn: ok we are getting no where here I think we should have a break and try this later

Chandler: sorry can I just ask one question

Lynn: Mr. Bing I think its best to end this meeting

Chandler: when Erica came home to you guys, pregnant and scared what did you do?

Mr. Simmons: excuse me!

Chandler: did you tell her to give the baby up for adoption

Mr. Simmons: it doesn't matter what we told her to do!

Chandler: and what so now you've seen the babies and are like 'oh Erica hold up there lets keep them'

Mrs. Simmons: they're our grandchildren!

Chandler: (crying) and Erica is your child! She's a child, she wants to be able have a chance at a life and go to school, get an education and a career and caring for a baby, let alone two, will jeopardize that . . . and whether you like it or not we think of these two as our children and think we could do a pretty amazing job at raising them because we've done all the stuff Erica has to look forward to, we have no regrets and we're ready to be parents, can you truly tell me you think Erica is ready to be a mother to these babies

Mr. Simmons: I've had enough, we're leaving! (everyone but Monica & Chandler leaves)

Monica: wow that was some speech

Chandler: yeah it was only from the heart so whatever

Monica: Chandler Bing speaking from the heart . . . weird

Chandler: stranger things can happen

Monica: like us being allowed to take our babies home (they hug)

Chandler: that will happen, come on they know as well as we do that Erica can't take care of them and she obviously knows that as otherwise she wouldn't have gone through with the adoption

Monica: damn you know I might be better at relationships than you but you nail the whole adoptive process-being a dad thing

Chandler: (looking at the babies) look at them Mon, they're ours I just know it (Joey enters)

Joey: how'd it go?

Monica: not great Joe

Joey: oh my god are these them?

Chandler: (sarcastic) no they're another set of twins we're adopting

Joey: wow dude four kids, thats a little insane

Monica: Jack, Erica meet Uncle Joey

Joey: I'm their Uncle Joey? . . . you are going to get these ones aren't you because I've kind of already fallen in love with them (nurse enters)

Nurse: I have to take the babies

Monica: really we were hoping to have awhile alone with them

Nurse: I know but their biological father is here, he wants to see them (she leaves with the babies &

Monica hugs Chandler)

Chandler: their dad's here?

Monica: no their dad is guy I'm hugging right now

Chandler: their dad's here . . . (Monica & Joey hug him)

Will hopefully update soon, sorry about the delay had major writers block


	4. Chapter 4

TOW the birth mom (part 4)

Scene: hospital room, Monica, Chandler & Joey are there

Chandler: their dad's here?

Monica: this doesn't change anything

Chandler: hell yeah it does! I mean it only took me like a second to fall in love with them and I'm not even the 'real' dad and now he's here and he's going to just . . . he'll want them

Monica: he didn't want them when they were in the womb

Chandler: do we even know that, Erica never even told us how he reacted when she told him she was pregnant. . . maybe she didn't

Joey: dude you're their dad

Chandler: not their 'real' dad

Monica: and I'm not their 'real' mom but if you heard me talking like that you'd be like 'Monica stop talking like that'

Chandler: no I wouldn't

Monica: I said that I was worrying about that a few weeks ago and you were all 'Monica stop

Chandler: I get it fine but this is me were talking about, I clearly don't listen to you as well as you listen to me

Monica: Chandler you are their dad, you love those two just as much as him, you certainly appreciate them more because you were here when they were born, where was he!

Chandler: not here

Joey alright then you two go in there and act like parents! . . . oh we're all so grown up

Scene: corridor, Monica & Chandler are looking in at the nursery through the window where the dad is holding the babies

Chandler: look at him, he's so good at holding them, he didn't even have to be told to support their heads

Monica: sweetie its not a big deal that he knew that because most people know that

Chandler: I didn't

Monica: fine but that doesn't diminish your fathering abilities just illustrates that you are not most people

Chandler: why are we still here watching this is torture and we're not going to get them and we'll have to start the whole adoptive process again and (Monica kisses him) hey I was ranting

Monica: you kissed back

Chandler: I always kiss back when you kiss me, not so much when Joey does it

Monica: well you wouldn't shut up and I ran out of ideas, look I know this is hard but I need you to at least pretend to be confident because I'm barely keeping it together right now and it would help if you could also pretend to keep it together as well

Chandler: I know Mon and I'm trying but

Monica: but what you're scared? (he nods) look I'm scared too, not scared more like petrified that they are going to take these two babies away from us and honestly if that happens I don't know how I'll react but we're so close right now to having our family and if have to endure a couple of hours or days worth of torture then so be it (she starts crying) uh I'm such a girl!

Chandler: (hugging her) you're not a girl, you're a mom and besides this pain can be like going through childbirth which I've heard is no picnic

Monica: hm this is the only time I'm ever going to say this but it's nice to hear you make jokes again

Sean: so are you guys the people Erica wants to give the babies to?

Chandler: yes hi, I'm Chandler and this is my wife Monica

Sean: I'm Sean, Erica mentioned something about being pregnant awhile ago but I though she was just pranking me or something but now that I've met them, wow they're pretty awesome

Chandler: we feel the same way

Sean: I hope Erica didn't promise you guys too much because I gotta say I'm kind of digging fatherhood right now

Monica: hm I didn't know todays teens still used that word

Sean: whoa I'm no teenager, I'm nineteen

Chandler: funny you don't look a day over twelve

Sean: what can I say, good genes or something

Monica: Erica didn't tell us much about you, are you in college?

Sean: yea

Chandler: so I guess you don't want to have to drop out and be a parent then

Sean: no I was thinking of doing both, keeping them and college I mean I was with them for like a half hour and it seemed pretty easy . . . well I'm going to go talk to Erica (he leaves)

Chandler: he's an idiot

Monica: but he has way more rights than we do

Chandler: we're totally out of the loop, we have to go talk to Erica and she what she wants, FYI though he does have good genes

Monica: yea Jack is going to be a ladykiller when he grows up

Chandler: (hugging her) right we have to find out what Erica thinks because she likes us and wanted to give us the babies so lets just screw the dad and the grandparents

Monica: seriously 'paternal Chandler' is so attractive!

(right so probably not the best chapter but whatever, review the good and the bad)


End file.
